cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Fargo (2014 series)
Fargo (TV series; 2014 - ) Male Deaths *Mark Acheson (Episode 1.7 Who Shaves the Barber?) *Victor Atelevich (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Bob Bainborough (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Goran Bogdan (Episode 3.8 Who Rules The Land of Denial) *Mike Bradecich (Episode 2.3 The Myth of Sysiphus) *Paul Braunstein (Episode 1.2 The Rooster Prince) *Michael Brown (Episode 3.10 Somebody to Love) *Greg Bryk (Episode 2.5 The Gift of the Magi) *Jake Bunyan (Episode 3.8 Who Rules the Land of Denial) *Garry Chalk (Episode 2.8 Loplop) *Jeff Clarke (Episode 2.5 The Gift of the Magi) *Matt Cooke (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Kieran Culkin (Episode 2.1 Waiting for Dutch) *Jason William Day (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Rob deLeeuw (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Joe Dodds (Episode 3.9 Aporai) *Jeffrey Donovan (Episode 2.8 Loplop) *James Downing (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Shawn Doyle (Episode 1.1 The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Wayne Duvall (Episode 2.5 The Gift of the Magi) *Barry Flatman (Episode 1.6 Burden's Ass) *Martin Freeman (Episode 1.10 Morton's Fork) *Brad Garrett (Episode 2.5 The Gift of the Magi) *Adam Goldberg (Episode 1.6 Burden's Ass) *Michael Hogan (Episode 2.6 Rhinoceros) *Glenn Howerton (Episode 1.6 Burden's Ass) *Scott Hylands (Episode 3.1 The Law of Vacant Places) *Andy King (Episode 1.7 Who Shaves the Barber?) *Terry Kinney (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Keegan Michael Key (Episode 1.10 Morton's Fork) *Dwight Layne (Episode 2.1 Waiting for Dutch) *Andrew Legg (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Kai Lennox (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Cliff Liknes (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Hardee T. Lineham (Episode 3.2 The Principle of Restrict Choice) *Todd Mann (Episode 2.5 The Gift of the Magi) *Andrew Neal McKenzie (Episode 1.10 Morton's Fork left ambiguous) *Ewan McGregor (Episode 3.6 The Lord of No Mercy, 3.10 Somebody to Love) *Scoot McNairy (Episode 3.1 The Law Of Vacant Places) *Gordon S. Miller (Episode 1.6 Burden's Ass) *Kevin O'Grady (Episode 1.1 The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Ryan O'Nan (Episode 2.10 Palindrome) *Markus Parilo (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Jordan Peele (Episode 1.10 Morton's Fork) *Jesse Plemons (Episode 2.10 Palindrome) *DJ Qualls (Episode 3.8 Who Rules The Land of Denial) *Jake T. Roberts (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Stephen Root (1.9 A Fox, A Rabbit and A Cabbage) *Angus Sampson (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Kealey Storrs (Episode 3.8 Who Rules the Land of Denial) *Billy Bob Thornton (Episode 1.10 Morton's Fork) *Paul Toman (Episode 2.2 Before the Law) *Dave Trimble (Episode 1.1 The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Randolph West (Episode 3.9 Aporia) *Ben Wilkinson (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Andy Yu (Episode 3.10 Somebody to Love) Female Deaths *Kelly Holden Bashar (Episode 1.1 The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Elizabeth Bowen (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Jennifer Copping (Episode 1.9 A Fox, a Rabbit, and a Cabbage) *Ann Cusack (Episode 2.1 Waiting for Dutch) *Rachel Keller (Episode 2.7 'Did You Do This? No You Did It!') *Elizabeth Marvel (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 1.9 A Fox, a Rabbit, and a Cabbage) *Susan Park (Episode 1.9 A Fox, a Rabbit, and a Cabbage) *Sabrina Saddleback (Episode 2.4 Fear and Trembling) *Jean Smart (Episode 2.9 The Castle) *Mary Elizabeth Winstead (Episode 3.10 Somebody to Love) *Lara Zaluski (Episode 2.1 Waiting for Dutch) Gallery Untitledffdffdffargoh.png|Ann Cusack Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:TV series based on films Category:TV series by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners